creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń/@comment-26666665-20150716082802
trudno porzucam tę wiki opowiadanie daję na dowidzenia nie mam jak umieścić to daję tu Gardient To spotkało mnie niedawno jako że miałem dość noszenia swoich starych nie modnych okularów Postanowiłem nosić soczewki kontaktowe wybrałem się do okulisty po badaniach okulistycznych dobrał mi parę Nieustannie wokół jego gabinetu przewijały się setki ludzi wydawał się być bardzo zajęty Gdy jużje odbierałem do gabinetu wkroczyła zdenerwowana 20 letnia kobieta nie ostrożnie w szale zrzuciła je na podłogę i zdeptała swymi szpilkami oklulista kłócił się z nią wiedząc że nic dziś nie załatwię Wyszedłem z tegoż właśnie pomieszczenia i gdy wychodziłem zawiedziony odkrzyczał mi że zrobi je jutro bo wyniki ma gotowe Szczerze g* widziałem bo moje okulary a właściwie ich szkła od dawna posiadały zarysowania a nie było mnie stać na nowe z zaszkoczeniem zauważyłem dziwny odrapany budynek napis głosił "Okulista .W" imię które było na szyldzie zostało widocznie zmyte razem z deszczem Cały szyld wisiał smętnie całkowicie skorodowany i pogięty myśląc:" a co mi tam" wkroczyłem do środka pod gabinetem nie było kolejki więc wszedłem bez pukania na starym i wyleniałym fotelu siedział niski siwy i cholernie pomarszczony staruszek kuśtykając po woli ruszył prosto na mnie i od razu bez ceregieli wręczył mi brązowe pudełko były tam przyjąłem je na odchodne powiedział zagadkowo tylko jedno słowo "zmiana" zaczeła się prędko burza i deszcz lał strumieniami Za nami zaskrzypiało okno odwróciłem się okno było otwarte a woda ściekała do środka chciałem mu podziękować i gdy przechyliłem głowę spowrotem nikogo nie było z krzykiem wybiegłem z środka Wróciłem do swego mieszkania oglądałem jakieś filmy sensacyjne do późna i z klejącymi się oczami nie zdejmując ubrania rzuciłem się na łóżko Gdy otworzyłem oczy słońce oślepiało mnie świecąc prosto w oczy macając ręką po stoliku zdziwiłem się nie było tam moich okularów Co to do K* ma być krzyknąłem pełen złości pamiętałem że przecież postawiłemjena stoliku zawsze tak robię przed snem Widząc ledwie ledwie zarys mebli wstałem z łóżka gdy już miałem po kilkunastu krokach dojść do drzwi zauważyłem zarys pudełka podniosłem je i otworzyłem W środku były soczewki kontaktowe wziąłem je do lewej ręki i trzymając się prawą poręczy schodziłem na dół gdy byłem już na dole macając meble wokół siebie doszedłem wreszcie do drzwi łazienki wymacałem prawą włącznik światła wszedłem do środka dotykając umywalki po kilku minutach odnalazłem kran przepłukałem soczewki pod zimną wodą i przechyliłem głowę do tyłu i po kolei nakładałem je palcem na prawe i lewe oko oczywiście nie bez strachu był to pierwszy raz gdy miałem jakiekolwiek soczewki kontaktowe odchylając głowę do pozycji początkowej zauważyłem że pomieszczenie w którym jestem wygląda niepokojąco setki odcieni bieli i żółci "to pewnie zwidy musiałem ostatnio zbyt wiele pracować"-pomyślałem za to reszta była w porządku poza jednym łazienka wyglądała na zaniedbaną te zacieki na umywalce i pajęczyny w kącie musiałem chyba ostatnio zaniedbać porządki w tym miejscu sedesu już nie chciało mi się oglądać wyszedłem z niej i jak wariat nic nie jedząc wybiegłem przednimi drzwiami na zewnątrz sam niewiem co mnie napadło lecz na cokolwiek bym nie spojrzał było dziwne Powiedziałbym nawet boskie lub demoniczne ludzie którzy mnie mijali uśmiechali się tak jakby byli seryjnymi mordercami i to wszyscy świecący wszystkimi odcieniami szarego dzieci ktore były w wózkach lub szły wraz z rodzicami jaśniały bielą u niektórych ta biel miala w sobie czarną plamę rozszerzającą się i brudzącą to "światło" Zdziwiony i przestraszony wróciłem do siebie salon w którym byłem wydawał się być pełen kurzu aprzy każdym oddechu czułem jak go wchłaniam pobiegłem po odkurzacz i sprzątałem całe pomieszczenie wycierałem kurz ze ścian ale moje niebieskie ściany były dalej zakurzone więc użyłem papieru ściernego tarłemi tarłem ale nic nie pomagało odkurzanie podłogi też nie dało rezultatu Zadzwoniłem po znajomego byłem zmęczony usłyszalem otwieranie drzwi musiałem je widocznie zostawić otwarte Ktoś wszedł do środka wziałem rurę od odkurzacza bo nie miałem obok nic innego od kurzacz warczał Usłyszałem jak napastnik mówi "chyba cię pojebało"i za nim się obejrzałem dostałem cios w zęby nie musiałeś zachowywać się tak brutalnie Tak jasne atakujesz mnie-warknął i co ty z siebie zrobiłeś ściana odrapana z tynkui farby ty atakujesz mnie rurą od odkurzacza brodę zapuściłeś włosy rozczochrane i co ty zrobiłeś ze swoimi oczami są całkowicie czarne Czarne jakim cudem?-odpowiedziałem Drzwi zamknięte klucz leży na wycieraczce obok leżą okulary połamane a mam coś dla ciebie -powiedział wyjął coś z kieszeni idałmi do ręki z obrzydzenim stwierdziłem że to spróchniałe pudełko Co to za spróchniałe pudełko-spytałem Co ty masz z oczami zdejmij te gówniane soczewki-powiedział Uległem i znowu rozmazane kontury otwórz pudełko-powiedział widziałem jakąś czerwoną plamę ale wymacałem otwarcie a w środku soczewki zdziwiłem się Wojtek dał mi je bo ostatnio do niego nie przychodzisz -rzekł Wojtek a kto to?-spytałem Człowkieku! to twój okulista!-odparł nie kojarze-odpowiedziałem Ale byłem u okulisty w sobotę ponieważ był zajetny i kłócił się z kobietą więc byłem u drugiego gabinet na innej ulicy-odparłem Co ty bierzesz! ty wizytę miałeś we wtorek nawt u niego nie byłeś!-wrzasnął potem dodał zdziwiony My nie mamy drugiego okulisty... Wczoraj była sobota jak to nie mamy przecież u niego byłem -powiedziałem Człowieku!dziś jest piątek 2 tydzień !-krzyknął A zresztą zobacz załóż je-powiedział włożyłem faktycznie pokój był czysty no poza odrapaną ścianą z farby i tynku postanowiłem że zrobię coś niekowencjonalnego zdjąłem jedną z soczewek i założyłem tąz drugiego pudełka otwieram lewe oko czysty pokój odrapana niebieska ściana z tynku jasne światło zamykam,otwieram prawe oko pył mrok pajeczyny brud zamknąłem je również Co ty odpierdalasz -powiedział E nic sprawdzam soczewki-odrzekłem Zresztą nie moja sprawa ale nie chodź już do tego zrujnowanego budynku -rzekł ??? Widziała cię grupa ludzi byłeś w samej piżamie zarośniety wszedłeś do jakichś ruin wymacałeś pudełko potem padał deszcz a ty stamtąd wybiegłeś-powiedział Faktycznie nie pamiętałem bym to robił poprosilem następnego dnia by załatwił mi okulary nie było łatwo ale po sprawdzeniu moich odrapanych szkieł zamówiłem je sobie Naprawdęnie chcesz nosić tych szkieł?-spytał Nie żadnych z nich-odparłem Te które dostałem zostawiłem w domu zaś brązowe pudełko wraz z zawartością potłukłem i wyrzuciłem do śmieci Parę dni później dowiedziałem się iż .w naprawdę nazywał się Piotr Wartem i był zbiegiem ze szpitalu dla psychicznie chorych ofiary mordował i składował ich ciała wycinał gałki oczne a gdy poduczył się medycznego fachu odklejał soczewki truposzom i wyrabiał z nich zwykłe soczewki i szkła do okularów ostatnia ofiara był to młody człowiek gdy starzec go pozbawił oka tamten się wyrwał się mu z rąk porwał jedno z imadeł do igieł i bił starca aż prawie połamał mu nogi starzec dokuśtykał do instalacji elektrycznej i zrobił zwarcie spalił się cały budynek zgineli obaj historię odkryto dopiero teraz wczesniej miejscowi traktowali to jak zgliszcza a starsi nie chcieli o niczym wspomnieć soczewki które miałem były wykonane z oczu jednego z pacjentów Wolę nie wiedzieć kim był ten pacjent i jakim cudem tamte się zachowały ostanio śni mi się ten starzec uśmiecha się patrzy czarnymi oczami non stop kuśtyka w moją stronę budzę się zlany potem i z uśmieszkiem na twarzy...